pokemonkifandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Użytkownik:PokeKlara/Anime/BW003
Przed-pokazowa trema. - trzeci odcinek serii Black&White w Anime Klary. Został wyemitowany 7 grudnia 2012 roku. Najważniejsze wydarzenia *Klara i Jun docierają do Striatonu i zapisują się na pokazy. *Poznajemy Paul'a - brata bliźniaka Jun. *Juna objawia, że posiada Togekiss i Leafeon'a. *Rozpoczynają się pokazy miasta Striaton. **Jun rozpoczyna apel wraz ze swoim Piplup'em. Treść Klara i Jun, po trzech dniach wspólnej wędrówki, dotarły wreszcie do miasta Striaton. Przez ten czas zdążyły się bardzo zaprzyjaźnić i dowiedzieć wiele o sobie. Klarę najbardziej ciekawiły opowieści o bracie Jun, a Jun była zafascynowana wspomnieniami Kali z różnych wspólnych wypraw z dziadkiem. Między czasie oczywiście dziewczyny dużo trenowały. Okazało się, że Jula, jest nie tylko miła i mądra, ale również wymyśla doskonałe kombinacje. Klara oczywiście też miała się czym pochwalić. Ona, Teodor i Rose, mimo że znali się tak krótko, byli w doskonalej formie i praktycznie nic i nikt nie mógł zepsuć im wszystkim humoru. - Yeah! Nareszcie jesteśmy w Striatonie! - zawołała Klara. - Jeny, jak ja tu dawno nie byłam... - dodała. - Ty i ta Twoja zmienność tonu... - zaśmiała się Jun. - P-I-I-PLA-A-P - zachichotał również Piplup. - No co? Ja już tak po prostu mam. Ale chodźmy już się zapisać, bo nie wytrzymam dłużej! - i pobiegła. - Co jak co, ale zapał to ona ma, prawda Neonku? - PIPLAAP! - Hej, Klara! Zaczekaj! (...) - Ale ludu... - mruknęła Kala, widząc długaśną kolejkę do zapisów. - ASZAA... - dodał Teo. - Eh... To sobie poczekamy... - powiedziała Jun. - Szybko biegasz xD - A no wiem. - Powiesz, jakich użyjesz Pokemonów? - spytała Klara. - Piplup'a i "Tajemnicę" xD - powiedziała Jun. - Zapewne użyjesz swojej żałosnej Leafeon, lub Togekiss - mruknął jakiś chłopak za nimi. - Hm? - mruknęła zbita z tropu Jun i odwróciła się - Paul! - krzyknęła gdy go zobaczyła. - "A więc tak wygląda ten potwór..." - pomyślała Klara - "Kurczaczki... On jest chyba przystojny!" - Nie, Twój Anioł Stróż -_- - odpowiedział jej brat. - Hahaha. Śmieszne! Co ty tutaj robisz? - spytała. - PIP-PIP? - To chyba akurat nie wasza sprawa - powiedział i odszedł. - Są na świecie tacy ludzie, których nie ogarnę... - westchnęła Jun. - I vice-versa - odp. jej przyjaciółka, patrząc na kartę zgłoszeniową. - Imię... Klaa-raa... - zaczęła wypełniać szepcząc - Nazwisko... Juu-nii-peeer... Miasto... Nuu-veee-maaa Tooown... (...) Proszę! - zakończyła i oddała kartkę Siostrze Joy, która ją zeskanowała i wrzuciła dane do komputera. - Mogę prosić Twój Pokedex? - spytała uprzejmie. - Chętnie bym go Pani dała, tylko go nie posiadam ^_^" - Jun i Piplup wyglądali jakby zobaczyli ducha, a Siostra Joy była tylko zaskoczona - No ja cały Pokedex mam w głowie, ale jeśli to panią pocieszy... - powiedziała Klara i podała SJ swoją legitymację szkolną. - Ah. Dobrze ;) - Siostra Joy coś zrobiła, zeskanowała, wydrukowała i na sam koniec wydała Klarze wizytówkę - Dzięki niej możesz brać udział we wszystkich pokazach w Unovie. - Dziękuję! - Klara zrobiła coś w rodzaju lekkiego dygnięcia i odsunęła się, by Jun też mogła się zapisać. Po paru minutach dziewczyny postanowiły potrenować, gdyż do pokazów zostało jeszcze trochę czasu. - Dlaczego mi nie powiedziałaś, że Twój brat jest taki przystojny? Bym się przygotowała i mu od razu przywaliła, a tak gapiłam się jak głupia! - powiedziała ze złością, a Jun i Piplupa znów zatkało. - Mój brat jest... - nie mogła dokończyć - Oj, no wiesz co?! Klara! - No co? Tak tylko powiedziałam. - Paul może być jaki chce, ale nie przystojny! - PIPLUP! - Kto nie może być przystojny? - spytała pewna dziewczyna z Tepig'iem w ramionach - Tak w ogóle to nazywam się Kate, a to jest mój Tepig, Ted - uśmiechnęła się - TEPIG-TEEB! -dodał Pokemon. - A nie ważne ^_^" Mimo nam Cię poznać. Ja mam na imię Jun, a to jest mój Piplup. - PIPLAAP! - przywitał się. - Ja jestem Klara, a to... - pokazała na swoje włosy, jednak Teo jak zwykle sobie spał - Ekhem! - odchrząknęła - ... jest Teodor. - dokończyła gdy Oshawott się pokazał. - Zabawny ten Twój Oshawott. Zawsze marzyłam o takim, ale niestety ktoś był przede mną. - TEEPIG... - zmartwił się ognisty Pokemon. - Ale już mi przeszło! Mimo, że to tylko parę dni. - Oh, naprawdę? Ja podróżuję od 25, musiałyśmy się chyba minąć! - zawołała Klara. - Od 25? Ty jesteś córką Profesor Juniper? Ah... to wyjaśnia dlaczego nie było już Oshawott'a. Tak więc pogadałabym dłużej, ale się trochę śpieszę... To pa! - powiedziała i dosłownie uciekła. - Ja odstraszam ludzi, czy co? - mruknęła Kala. - Jak ja jeszcze nie zwiałam to chyba nie. - odp. jej Jun. - Oh, prawie zapomniałam! Twój brat mówił, że masz Leafeon'a i Togekiss! Tak chciałam je zobaczyć już teraz! - Eh... "Są ludzie, których nie ogarnę..." - pomyślała - No dobra! Natalie, Kissy, strumień światła! - Jeny! Masz naprawdę cudowne i zdrowe Pokemony! - zawołała i podeszła do nich. - LIF-LIFION! - powiedział Pokemon, gdy Kala go pogłaskała. - TOGE-KIS! - to samo zrobiła również Kissy. - To kogo użyjesz? - spytała Klara. - Tego Ci już nie powiem! - zawołała. (...) - Witamy na kolejnych, wspaniałych pokazach w Unovie! Dziś jesteśmy w mieście Striaton, w nowoczesnej i doskonale prosperującej miejscówie! Ale dosyć tego gadania, nadszedł czas działania! Na początek przedstawię wam naszych wspaniałych sędziów. Wymagający i idealny w każdym calu, szef Światowego Związku Pokazów Pokemon, Raoul Contesta! - mówiła - Bardzo się cieszę, że mogę być tutaj z Wami kolejny raz. Liczę na doskonałe występy koordynatorów i ich Pokemonów. - Oczywiście, my też na to liczymy! A o oto Przewodniczący Fan Klubu Pokemonów, zawsze uśmiechnięty i szczęśliwy, Pan Sukizo! - a Pan Sukizo nie odpowiedział nic, tylko się uśmiechnął. - I wreszcie Siostra Joy... W tym samym czasie w poczekalni: - O Matko... Jaki stres! - zawołała Klara. - Mnie to mówisz? Teoretycznie to prościzna, ale w praktyce... - zaczęła Jun - Nie denerwowałam się tak nigdy w życiu... - Przynajmniej wyglądasz pięknie, a ja... - zaczęła Klara. - Dosyć ładnie - burknął pewien chłopak. Okazało się, że był to... - Paul!? - krzyknęła Jun, a wszyscy się na nią popatrzyli, jak na głupią - co Ty tu... Śledzisz mnie?! - PIP-PIPLAP?! - Myślisz, że jesteś taka ważna? Phi! - mruknął i usiadł obok Klary, a ona poczuła się dość dziwnie. Gdy Jun już otwierała usta by coś powiedzieć rozległ się głos Klaudian, która poprosiła na scenę pierwszą koordynatorkę o imieniu Kate. Dziewczyna miała wspaniały apel, w którym wystąpił jej Tepig. - To był wspaniały występ! Spójrzmy na oceny sędziów... 25.4! Brawo! Zapowiada się na prawdę emocjonujący dzień! Kolejno występowali następni koordynatorzy, którzy również mieli bardzo udane występy. W końcu... - Nie, no! Nie dam rady! Mogłam zostać w Sinnoh... Piłabym teraz herbatkę przed telewizorem i miała święty spokój... A tak... '' - myślała zdenerwowana Jun idąc korytarzem, była coraz bliżej wyjścia na scenę. - A teraz nadszedł czas na Jun! Ta dziewczyna dopiero zaczyna przygodę z pokazami, ale jestem pewna, że zobaczymy ją jeszcze nie raz! - Eh... No dobra! Będzie dobrze! - szepnęła i wyszła na scenę, wyciągnęła Pokeball i wyrzuciła go w górę, mówiąc: - Piplup, Strumień Światła! - oczom wszystkich ukazał się Piplup w bąbelkach, które cudownie go otaczały. Pingwinek z gracją i stylem wylądował na scenie i ukłonił się. Widownia już teraz oszalała. - Piplup, Bąbelkowy Promień! - zawołała Jun, a Pok-Pingwin wyskoczył w górę i zaczął się obracać używając Bąbelkowego Promienia. Wszystkie bańki zderzyły się i rozprysnęły na tysiące migotających, wyglądających, jak neony kawałków, które opadając na scenę wyglądały niczym deszcz diamentów. '''Jak zakończy się występ Jun? Czy ona i Klara przejdą pomyślnie pierwszą rundę? Czy Paul zamierza wziąć udział w pokazach? Dowiecie się już niebawem! CDN.' Bohaterowie Ludzie *Klara *Jun *Paul (debiut) *Kate (debiut) *Klaudian (debiut) *Raoul Contesta (debiut) *Pan Sukizo (debiut) *Siostra Joy (debiut) *'Koordynatorzy i trenerzy' Pokemony *Teodor (Klary) *Piplup (Jun) *Ted (Kate; debiut) *Kathy (Jun; debiut) *Natalie (Jun; debiut) *'Pokemony koordynatorów i trenerów'